The Truth
by si13ntm0n5t3r
Summary: Rukia isn't alone. She has many friends, she considers them family. But sometimes she can't help but wonder what happened to her real parents. It is then when she gets attacked that she gets suspicious of how her parents had died and finds out that all this time she had been told lies. (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: English is not my mother tongue so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Also this is my first bleach fanfic. I don't know if it is worth continuing this story so please let me know. Enjoy!**

 **The truth**

Chapter 1

Rukias eyes were focused on her torso as she lay on the ground. She had a stab wound which was bleeding heavily. The blood pouring onto the ground. Then she looked at the figure that was casting a shadow on her. It was dark but she could clearly see the face that was partly illuminated by the shining moon.

"How…?" Rukia choked out. She couldn't say much more before she passed out because of blood loss.

"I'll see you again Rukia." The figure said and disappeared into the night.

Rukias eyes shot open once she regained her consciousness. Looking around she noticed that she was in her room in the Kuchiki family manor.

"So I'm still alive.." Rukia said to herself. She looked down at her torso that was wrapped in bandages.

"Of course you are still alive idiot." came a voice from the corner of the room.

Rukia looked over at the orange haired boy that was leaning against the wall. His tired face telling Rukia he had most likely been with her the whole time she was unconscious.

Neither of them said anything.

Rukia clutched her blanket. She was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." She said raising her gaze looking at Ichigo.

"You better be! Do you know how worried I was?! Not to mention Renji and Byakuya. Renji came bursting into the room as soon as he heard that you were attacked and got badly injured.

And Byakuya for once had a slight worried look on his face. You were out for almost a week.

And now they are demanding answers of what happend." Ichigo finished his sentence a little out of breath.

Rukia looked at him with wide eyes but averted her gaze again not sure what to say. The memories from back then flooding her. The incident playing out in her mind.

 ** _flashback_**

 _It was night and_ _Rukia was patrolling in Karakura town as always. She had just finished off a hollow at the park when she suddenly felt a heavy rejatsu appear from nowhere. Then she suddenly felt a presence behind her. But before Rukia could turn around she felt a sharp pain spreading from her stomach. The sword penetrating her body like butter. The attacker had stabbed her in the stomach and pulled the sword out. Rukia coughed up blood and crumbled to the ground. She looked at her torso and saw the blood flowing out of the wound onto the ground. When the figure stood in front of her Rukia could see the face of her attacker. Her eyes widened. "How..?" she choked out before dark spots covered her vision._

Rukia was not sure if she should tell Ichigo or not. She had to sort out her own feelings first.

So Rukia told Ichigo about her encounter with an unknown attacker. The identity unknown to him.

Rukia had a lot to think about the incident. How could she tell anyone not to mention her brother that her sister who was supped to be dead was very much alive. And that she was the one who had stabbed her.

It was dark when Ichigo had left the Kuchiki manor. Rukia was alone now, thinking about what had happened when she was in the real world. She looked out of her window up to the night sky. The star and the moon were shining so bright.

Rukia just didn't have any idea how her sister could still be alive. Such a thing as reviving a dead person or soul is impossible.

 _'_ _I thought you had left me. I was told you were dead. So how is it possible that you are still here? Why did you do that to me?'_ Rukia felt tears escaping her eyes.

' _If you were still alive why didn't you come back to me and Oni-sama?'_

Rukia was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the presence that was standing in the dark corner of her room. "I'm sorry Rukia." the figure whispered. Without Rukia's notice the figure disappeared again.


	2. Chapter 2

**English is not my mother tongue so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy!**

xxXxx

Rukia's wound wasn't healed yet but she was feeling a lot better now. And she was determined to find out the truth behind the lies she was told. All this time she had thought her sister had died of an illness. But now that she knew her sister was alive she wanted to find her. So after making the decision to go back to Karakura town Urahara was so kind to lend her a room at his place.

It was night and Rukia was going through the empty streets of Karakura town.

She found something very unusual. It was too quiet. And she couldn't sense anything. Normally there already would be some hollows around. Since they were appearing from nowhere as of late. There had to be something wrong. Like last time. Rukia couldn't shake that uneasy feeling. She was sure of it. She was going to see her sister again. Rukia didn't know where she was gonna be so she made her way to the park in hopes they would meet there again. And her instincts were not gonna let her down.

The moment Rukia landed in the middle of the park a loud roar filled the silence. Then a bunch of hollows came running towards Rukia and she immediately unsheathed her sword preparing to fight.

"Tsugi no mai Hakuren!" Rukia released her shikai. She froze all the hollows in a single attack. When the ice crumbled to the ground she could feel the presence behind her. Rukia turned around and came face to face with her sister.

"Onee-sama! Is that really you?" Rukia asked. She looked at her sister and noticed she had almost the same clothes on as Shirayuki only in black. And she had a black sword in her hand.

"Rukia I'm sorry." Hisana said. "I'm sorry but I can't be your Onee-sama." She stated in a cold voice.

"What are you talking about Onee-sa—"

"Stop calling me like that!" Hisana cut her off. "I'm not your sister anymore."

Rukia looked at her. Surprised at her outburst. "I don't understand."

"Oh. You don't need to Ru-kia Ku-chi-ki." Someone whispered into her ear from behind.

Rukia turned her head the left but the shadow disappeared and appeared before her next to Hisana.

"Who are you! And what have you done with my sister?!" Rukia looked at him with furious eyes. She had a feeling that he had something to do with her sister's current state.

"No need to shout. Well first. I'm the reason your sister is really alive. She desperately wanted to wake up so I granted her wish. But she had to give me something in return. As for my name, it's just Kei. Remember it. Cause it will be the last name you will ever hear." The man said.

Dark rejatsu was spreading around him something Rukia had never seen. The air was getting thick and Rukia could hardly even breath. _'What the hell is this?'_ She thought.

"Is something wrong?" Kei had a smile on his face.

"You bastard!" Rukia shouted.

"No need to unsult me like that. I'm just doing you a favor of freeing you from the pain of living." he said composed. "Hisana wanna end it?"

Hisana shunpoed behind Rukia and raised her sword. But Rukia countered the attack.

Rukia could only defend herself from her sister's attacks because she didn't want to hurt her.

"Onee-sama please stop!"

"Hahaha! It's not gonna work. Hisana will do everything I want her to do. And I want you dead."

Kei laughed.

It was getting harder and harder for Rukia to even raise her sword. She was starting to get slower too. It would only be a matter of minutes until Rukia couldn't defend herself anymore.

"Please stop Onee-sama." Rukia tried to reach her again.

"Like I said your efforts are futile. Now why don't we end this game." Kei snapped with his finger and suddenly Rukia was sent flying against a wall. Apparently Hisana swung her sword so hard that Rukia flew against the wall on the sidewalk.

Rukia tried to stand up again but fell on her knees and coughed up some blood. ' _I can't die here. But what can I do?'_ Rukia asked herself.

"You can't do anything. You're done." Kei said as if reading her thoughts. He was going to her direction. His footsteps were getting louder until he was casting a shadow on Rukia who was lying there helpless unable to move. "You're pathetic. Just look at yourself. And you call yourself a shinigami."

All Rukia could do was clench her teeth.

"Rukia Kuchiki. I will free you from this world. You aren't needed here anymore." Kei raised his glowing sword towards Rukias chest. It was glowing red. The color red was the last thing Rukia was gonna see.

Rukia's eyes grew weaker. She probably had several broken ribs which punctured her lung. That meant internal bleeding. Now she was definitely going to die. The only thing she was saw was the grinning face of the man standing in front of her and the glowing red sword before her vision blurred and she succumbed to darkness.

However she did not see the orange flash that came from her left side.

xxXxx

 **Thanks for reading my** **fic. It's not finished yet. I'll try and finish the next chapter sometime next week. Please review and let me know if you liked it (-.-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys. Looks like I won't be able to upload the next chapter today. I've been really busy and stressed out this week because of my graduation. I didn't have the time to continue writing but I'll try to finish the chapter as soon as possible. (*.*)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: English is not my mother** **tongue** **so I** **apologize** **for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

xxXxx

Chapter 4

Rukia's eyes fluttered open. So she was alive. She was sure she was gonna die back there.

The female shinigami tried to sit up but grimaced in pain and fell back.

"Don't try to get up yet. You have broken ribs and your stab wound is still healing. We'll have Orihime come over later. We are at Urahara's place right now." said the orange haired boy sitting against the wall. He looked at her with a stern look on his face.

Rukia knew she was gonna get a lecture from him about being reckless and jumping onto danger alone. She turned her head to face him. "Ichi-„

"Idiot! Are you trying to kill yourself?" Ichigo shouted out of nowhere. "Do you know what could have happened if I didn't come to your rescue? You could have died Rukia."

Rukia couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"Don't you want to tell me what happened and who those people were? It was dark and I couldn't see their faces but I saw them. One person was standing over you holding a glowing red sword. But before I could get a better look at them they vanished."

Rukia waited a moment and closed her eyes sighing in defeat. She knew that she couldn't fool Ichigo at this point.

"Ichigo help me sit up." Ruki said and Ichigo went over to her.

"So you wanna know what happened? When I first got injured I was in the park too. The number of hollows had increased so I was sent here to check out the situation. I had just defeated some hollows in the park when I suddenly felt rejatsu appear from nowhere. I felt a presence behind but got injured before I could turn around. But I did see the attacker. I even recognized her." Rukia told him.

"And who was it?" Ichigo demanded.

"Don't think I bumped my head or something. What I am about to tell you is true."

"Who was it Rukia?" Ichigo asked unsure about the answer.

"It was Onee-sama." Rukia looked him into the eyes.

"Your sister as in Hisana your dead sister?!" Ichigo was totally shocked right now.

"Rukia. She is dead. Could it be that you mistook that person as your sister?"

"NO I didn't! I thought she was dead too until I saw with my own eyes that she is alive. I met her and a guy named Kei. He was the one with the glowing red sword. And he did something to my sister. He said he was the reason she was really alive and that she had to give him something in return." Rukia didn't know how to explain it to Ichigo. Of course it sounded crazy. A dead person stabbing someone? But she was desperate and she didn't know what she should do.

"Ichigo I couldn't do anything." Rukia looked down in shame. "I just lay there and did nothing. I couldn't even defend myself. Like Kei said I'm weak and pathetic."

Ichigo looked at her with sad eyes. He didn't know that it hit her that hard. Ichigo gripped Rukia's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Don't you dare say something like that."

Rukia was a bit surprised but gave into his touch and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Rukia you're the strongest girl I know. Of course you couldn't do anything that would hurt your sister. You love her even if you've never met her personally. You have a big heart and that's what I love about you the most." Ichigo didn't intend to say the last part. It just came out if his mouth and he immediately turned red.

Rukia's widened. _'Did he really just say that? Oh god.'_ Rukia didn't know how to react to that statement so she chose to ignore it. "Thanks Ichigo for cheering me up." Rukia just said. But in her mind she was repeating the word LOVE over and over again.

Both of them were still hugging not wanting to face each other.

 _‚_ _How could I drop a bomb like that and she doesn't notice it?"_ Ichigo wasn't so sure if it was a good or bad thing that she didn't know. He liked her. No he loved her. He had loved her for a long time now but he just didn't know how to tell her.

Rukia's mind was a mess. He said _love._ And that was making Rukia very nervous.

 _'_ _Did he mean what he said? Does he feel the same way I do?"_ She didn't know if he really liked her or if he just said it because he was just caught up in the moment. She could feel Ichigo's heartbeat increasing. Just like hers.

Ichigo pushed Rukia away still gripping her shoulders and loked her into the eyes. They were so beautiful. ' _How can I not fall for her when she's looking at me like that with those beautiful purple eyes?'_ It felt like he was getting drawn to them. His eyes wandered to her pink soft lips. Ichigo wanted to kiss her so badly. He was going to do it. He was going to show her how much he loved her. He leaned down his head coming closer to Rukias.

Rukia frowned.

"Ichigo what-" Rukia only saw Ichigo's face coming dangerously closer and closer. Her heart was pounding like crazy and she couldn't move. Or she didn't want to move. Rukia didn't know what to do. When his lips were finally almost grazing hers they looked into each other's eyes. That moment the two shinigamis knew that they wanted it both. Their lips met and they shared their first kiss. They could feel the heath and the tension between them. After a few seconds Rukia pulled away.

"Idiot. So you also feel the same way I do?" Rukia asked and Ichigo answered her by crashing his lips onto hers again. This time this kiss was more passionate and Rukia couldn't help but moan. Ichigo took the opportunity and shoved his tongue into her mouth and played with hers. She gladly kissed him back and swung her arms around his neck while his arms were around her waist.

After a while they pulled away breathing in the needed oxygen.

"How is our guest doing?" Kisuke chose that moment to come burts into the room.

Ichigo and Rukia caught by surprise immediately pushed each other away putting some distance between them. They were both blushing red.

"Oh… did I interrupt something?" Kisuke asked hiding his smirk behind his fan.

"No! And wipe that damn grin off your face:" Ichigo said defensively trying no to sound to offensive.

"Struck a nerve there?" KIsuke raised his eyes brows.

"Tsk… " Ichigo grunted and folded his arms.

"Anyway" KIsuke averted his eyes from Ichgio and turned to Rukia. "How are you feeling?"

"My ribs hurt a little but otherwise I'm fine."

"Sure you are." The older man said under his breath. Not sure if the couple heard him.

After Rukia had gotten her wounds healed by Orihime she decided to go back to Soul Society to report back. Also she had to ask her brother about her sister. He had to know something. Though she was disappointed that he had lied to her. Hell the whole gotei 13 had lied to her about her sister maybe even about her family too. She had to know the truth. She was determined and most definitely ready for what was about to come.

xxXxx

 **So I guess this is the end. I'm really sorry guys for not completing this fic. I kinda lost the motivation and didn't see any meaning in continuing this fic. I still have a lot to learn and will try writing another fanfic. You know. Give it another shot and put more heart into it. (*.*)**


End file.
